1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system components, and more particularly to a system and method for assembly of component devices into an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are typically built in portable or stationary configurations. Portable information handling systems have smaller-sized housings that allow use of the system on the go. Integrated power, I/O and display devices support system operation free from permanent connections to external power and peripherals. Stationary information handling systems have housings of a wide variety of shapes and sizes that support use of the system in a fixed location. Desktop, tower and server information handling systems typically interface with external power and I/O devices. Manufacturers generally try to build information handling systems in as small a chassis as possible for the functionality supported by the information handling systems. Smaller sized stationary information handling systems are more convenient because a smaller footprint fits better in space-constrained locations, such as a user desk or a data center. Smaller sized portable information handling systems are more convenient for users since a smaller size and decreased weight make a portable information handling system less awkward to handle and less burdensome to carry. Generally, as an information handling system housing decreases in size, functionality also decreases because less room is available to fit in component devices and smaller space makes thermal transfer more difficult to accomplish.
Component devices used to build an information handling system include hard disk drives and optical drives, such as CD, DVD and BD drives, which store information for use in processing by a CPU or other processor. Some component devices are built in their own housing so that the component device housing fits within the information handling system housing. For example, optical drives that include one or more lasers to read and write information typically are built into a class 1 laser enclosed device housing. ANSI standards require that class 1 laser device housings have safety interlocks wherever the housing can be opened so that the laser within the device will not emit laser light that could injure an end user. The safety interlocks prevent emission of a beam of radiant energy above a minimum standard from leaving the laser or laser system. Service adjustments or maintenance work performed on the optical drive must not render the interlocks inoperative or cause exposure levels outside the housing to exceed the minimum standard unless the work is performed in an approved area with limited access and appropriate safeguards, supervision and control. The protective housing and optical drive must have a fail-safe design so that, if a failure occurs, the system will continue to meet the safety requirements for enclosed laser operations. The use of an optical drive housing within an information handling system housing tends to add to the size and weight of the information handling system.